kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
|anime = #J51/#E49 - #J57/#E57 - #J78/#E78 - #J84/#E84 - #J85/#E85 - #J100/#E100 |type = Weaponary |hat = Old: Blue, floppy cap with a white rim and pompom on the end. Bombs are solid black. New: Blue party hat with a yellow, a green, and a red star on it, a red ribbon on the top, a large white rim, and a blue, diamond-shaped gem with a yellow rim on the front. Bombs are dark gray-blue with several lighter gray-blue stars on them. |elements = Fire ( ) |powers = Lights fuses ( ) |enemies = Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr., Jungle Bomb, Skud, Pedo, Rockn, Balloon Bomber, Foley, Prank, Bomb Perot |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. ( ) Bombar's bombs, Doc's bombs, Boxy's bombs |bosses = Miracle Matter's bombs (bomb form), Mr. Dooter's bombs, Metal General's missiles, Moley's bombs, Mrs. Moley's bombs, Wiz's bombs, Daroach's bombs, Dark Daroach's bombs |helper = Poppy Bros. Jr. }} Bomb is a Copy Ability introduced in Kirby Super Star. General Information Being Kirby's most explosive ability after Crash, the Bomb ability allows Kirby to create and utilize an endless supply of large, black bombs. He can throw them at all angles and toss them like bowling balls in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Bombs can also pass through spikes in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, but not in Kirby Triple Deluxe. The bombs will explode on contact with an enemy or any solid object. In Kirby Air Ride, Kirby wears a teal cap and wields a very large black bomb. Kirby can only throw the bomb in front of him, but he can choose the distance. Once thrown, it will explode on the ground, creating a large, and dangerous, cloud around the bomb that will expand to become large. Once it expands to its limit, however, it will disappear. In this game, Bomb is a one-time use ability. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a Bomb Challenge which can be accessed by collecting 50 Energy Spheres. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bomb Kirby in the anime retains the same look and attacks as in the games. He can create and throw an unlimited number of bombs at will. He can also create bombs of varying sizes. Transformation Sequence In the transformation sequence, Kirby cringes, inflates and turns red, then explodes. Bomb Kirby appears from the smoke of the explosion, creates a bomb, and holds it over his head. The sound made when Kirby creates a bomb is replaced in the 4Kids dub. Appearances Bomb, along with Fighter, is the third most frequently used Copy Ability, with six appearances. *Kirby Takes the Cake (First Use) *A Half-Baked Battle *Right Hand Robot *Mumbies Madness *A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle *Fright to the Finish / Fight to the Finish Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *This Copy Ability's cap's original appearance is a specific reference to Poppy Bros. Jr.'s and Poppy Bros. Sr.'s attire. *This Copy Ability's original appearance might also be, like Sword, a reference to Link, because of the hat and the bomb itself. Link uses both swords and bombs, and wears a floppy cap in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. **Even more, in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby holds, drops, and throws bombs in exactly the same manner as Link in A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, and Ocarina of Time. **Similar to Link, Kirby can also hurt himself with said bombs, but in the latter's case, he can only do so if he is still holding onto one. *Bomb appeared in the trailer of Kirby GCN, having some qualities from previous Kirby games, like Bomb Set. The ability has also shown a completely different hat unlike the previous Kirby games, which resembles an orange party hat with yellow stars. There was also a new Bomb enemy, which rode on a big ball around the size of a Golem. A similarly redesigned hat (though more "bombastic") was introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, which also redesigned the bombs to have blue star marks. *While there are Ice Bombs and Thunder Bombs, there are no Fire Bombs because the regular bomb already has the element of fire. *In New Super Mario Bros. U, Lemmy Koopa uses bombs with printed stars on them during his battle. These bombs are similar to the ones Bomb Kirby's new design uses. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Bomb's rare hat allows Kirby to throw bombs covered in heart patterns. According to designer Kenichiro Kita, this design was chosen to appeal to girls.Miiverse Artwork KSS Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Bomb.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Bomb.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Bombkirbyjet.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Bomb.JPG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Image:Bomb.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' image:Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KDL_Bomb.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS_Bomb_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bomb_1.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq_Bomb_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby GCN Bomb.PNG|''Kirby GCN'' (Cancelled) KSSU_Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Screen_shot_2011-10-04_at_5.59.12_PM.png‎|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites File:KSSU Bomb Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Bomb Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Bomb_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:Bombicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Bomb_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' image:Bomb_icon.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' BombiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:BombiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' BombIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen) File:KTD_Icon_Bomb.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land